Heart of a Volunteer
by Kitty Kat
Summary: The surprising death of a beloved man brings out more secrets. Yes, already posted. REVIEW PEOPLE. I LOVE YOU!
1. May 21, 1966

Heart of a Volunteer  
Chapter One: May 21, 1966  
*All street names and addresses are made up. All cities are real.  
  
University of Tennessee  
Knoxville, Tennessee  
  
The lanky young man walked up to his mother. She was once a beautiful woman with long chestnut hair and a small frame. She was still the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen. Her hair now had hints of gray and she had gained some weight, but not much. But those eyes, my God, those eyes. They still sparkled with enthusiasm and love. They still were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.   
  
The boy, young man he reminded himself, had soft brown colored hair and stood around 6'2. The boy had been an amazing football player at the University, and sure enough he had a girlfriend standing a few steps behind him. The girl was no more than 21, blond hair and blue eyes. Wonderful eyes, but not nearly as amazing as the older lady's.   
  
"Where's dad?" the boy asked.  
  
The mother broke down. The boy hugged her close. "He...died," she said.  
  
They had expected it for some time. He had not been well since he came back from a reunion at Pearl Harbor about a year ago. The doctors said it was cancer. The boy's girlfriend squeezed his hand and walked away. The mother and boy stood in the courtyard, sobbing together. "My father's dead," the boy said.  
  
The man walked over to them. The mother looked up and gasped. "Your father isn't dead," the man said.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
There were so many emotions in Danny, the boy, that instant. He wanted to run over and hug his birth father. He wanted to punch him and make him feel pain for not being there for him when he needed him the most. But most of all, he felt shock. His mother had told him his father died four months after Pearl Harbor, serving his country. Was she lying to him? Or did she really believe that?  
  
"Danny?" the boy asked.  
  
"I am your real father. My name is Daniel Benjamin Walker. I am sure you have many questions about me, since you think I died in April of 1942. And so do you, Evelyn."  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
FLASHBACK  
APRIL 1942  
JAPAN  
  
"You can't die, Danny! You know why? 'Cuz you're gonna be a daddy! Danny, you're gonna be a daddy!" Rafe said, kneeling beside Danny.  
  
Danny wanted to smile, but he was too weak. Then, logic overcame him. He didn't deserve Evelyn, he didn't deserve a son with her. "No, Rafe, you are," Danny mumbled. He passed out.  
  
He woke up in a hospital bed in China. He tried to gather his thoughts, but it was hard to think. He knew he couldn't let Rafe see him. A nurse walked in, ready to change something. "Mr. Walker, you're awake," she said, the only nurse who knew how to speak English.  
  
"Is Rafe McCawley here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered.   
  
"Tell him I died. Give him a casket, make it seem real, lady. I need you too," he mumbled.  
  
"It's strictly against procedure," she said.  
  
"You've gotta help me lady. He won't go back if he knows I'm alive. Listen, I don't have much money, but I'll pay you whatever I have." He grabbed her hand.  
  
"That isn't necessary," she mumbled. "I owe great debt to America. I will do anything you ask."  
  
He smiled and then fell unconscious again.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
University of Tennessee dorm room  
Knoxville, Tennessee  
May 1966  
  
"He had a casket," Evelyn said. "We buried you!"  
  
"He had a casket," Danny agreed, "but you didn't bury me."  
  
"What happened?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Well, the nurse and I became, friends. She did what I asked of her. I knew that I didn't deserve you or Danny, not after the way I just took you from Rafe. So after I woke up, she told Rafe I died. She made it real official, Rafe never knew."  
  
"How did you get back, dad? I mean, without letting anyone know," Danny asked.  
  
He sighed. "I lived in China for three years. With Betty, the nurse who treated me. Right before we came back to America, we married."  
  
Evelyn gasped. Danny held her hand. "Are you still...married?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"She died two years after we got married," Danny said looking at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry," Danny said.  
  
"Thank you. But, Evelyn, please don't get mad."  
  
"What?" she asked, not sure if she was ready for more heartache or not. He pulled his wallet out of his pants and retrieved a picture. The girl in the picture was around 20, had dark skin and eyes, her hair was jet black.  
  
"That's my daughter, Kimberly."   
  
Evelyn sighed. "Betty was Chinese?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Danny said. "Betty died during childbirth to Kim."  
  
Danny tried to take it all in, as did his mother. He had a half-sister, and his birth father wasn't dead.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
FLASHBACK  
December 5, 1946  
Nashville, Tennessee  
  
Danny held his daughter as the doctor tried to revive Betty. "Come on," Danny whispered. "Come on Betty, you can make it..."  
  
He saw the life drain out of her. "No," Danny whispered. "Please, Betty, come back for me." Kim let out a loud shriek and Danny held her tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Walker," the doctor said. "Elizabeth Walker, time of death, 7:47 A.M."  
  
Danny sat and rocked Kim in his arms. He didn't know how to take care of a child with a wife, let alone without one.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
14 Maple Avenue  
Bristol, Tennessee  
  
Danny followed his son and former girlfriend into the house that was built on his and Rafe's fathers' land. He sat next to his son in the kitchen while Evelyn made coffee. Another boy came in and Danny immediately saw Rafe in the boy.  
  
"Hello?" the boy said, questioning the stranger.  
  
"Eric, this is my father," Danny said.  
  
"What? That isn't Rafe," the teenager said innocently.  
  
"Eric have you ever noticed I don't look anything like you?" Danny asked. "Don't talk, act, think, play sports, do anything like you? We are half-brothers," Danny said.  
  
Evelyn poured the coffee and sat down, totally silent.  
  
"Hello Eric, I'm Daniel Walker. Your parents and I were great friends, before they thought I died," Danny said.  
  
Just then, a girl no more than thirteen came and got some juice out of the refrigerator. Upon realizing someone other than her family was in the room, she smiled and ran into the living room, Danny realized she was still in her pajamas although it was around noon.  
  
"Rafe's daughter?" he asked Evelyn. She nodded, still keeping silent.   
  
"That's Chelsea. My half-sister," Danny said still being his father's source of information.  
  
Danny glanced out the window and saw his grave. He sighed. "I'm real sorry about Rafe," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Evelyn mumbled for the first time they had come to the house.  
  
"Anyway, dad, where's Kim? I'd really like to meet my other half-sister."  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
University of Tennessee dorm room  
Knoxville, Tennessee  
  
Kim grasped Matt's shoulder as he lowered his lips from her face to her neck. She smiled before pushing him away. "That's enough," she mumbled.  
  
He quickly agreed to stop what he was doing, realizing he shouldn't risk their 18 month relationship. "So, what's the deal with all these books?" he asked.  
  
"We're in college," she said, pulling her hair into a quick ponytail before piling the books on a table.  
  
"So...that doesn't stop you from totally ignoring your studies," he said playfully.  
  
"Well, I have a huge test tomorrow, and I still want to be a journalist, I'm gonna need to pass it."  
  
"Is that my cue to leave?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea," she said. "But you are so taking me to the party on Saturday," she made him promise.  
  
"Of course, babe," he said, leaving her to her studies.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
Bristol, Tennessee  
  
"At the University of Tennessee in Knoxville, just like you," Danny said, answering his son's question.   
  
"Hmm," Danny said thinking if he knew a Kim Walker or not.  
  
"How did you find us?" Evelyn asked, her first statement that was loud enough to hear.  
  
"I turned on my television set and who do I see starting wide receiver at the University of Tennessee? My son."  
  
Danny blushed a bit and Evelyn smiled. "So, why did you find us after all these years?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"That leads to my next question. It's been bothering me for two years now. I have no family other than Kim. And you know how kids are these days. I've actually been looking for you. I wanted to meet my son. I went to see Kim and I saw you too in the courtyard. I figured then was as good of a time as any."  
  
"Danny," Evelyn started, "stay with us. If only long enough to get a job and a house in town, so be it. I don't think Danny would mind you taking his room, he lives in Knoxville anyway. Maybe it will do some good for the children to have a father figure around since Rafe's gone." She wiped a tear from her eye.   
  
Danny hated to see Evelyn cry. He put his hand on hers, but she pulled away. He understood that he shouldn't try to make a move yet. But he had been waiting for her for 25 years.  
  
  
  
**If this seems a little(or a lot) like Smiling Back, please no that I did not mean to rip off RogueAngel, who wrote a remarkably beautiful and moving tale of Danny living. I am trying to focus more on Danny and Evelyn in the aftermath of Danny living. It is sort of necessary to have Danny fall in love with a Chinese nurse and have a child, and I am sorry that it is what her story is like. Thanks for reading this! 


	2. The Stranger

Heart of a Volunteer  
Chapter 2: The Stranger  
A/N: Seriously, I am not the kind of person who just lies down when things are said. Sorry, but it's in my nature to respond. So, in responce to Oz, Rafe dies. He isn't forgotten. As I said to my friend today, people die. It's the cycle of life. You would not be here unless people before you died. And if you think about that, I'm right. Anyway, I'm not the biggest fan of Rafe. I'm sorry, but I can't feel sorry for him. I guess it's just I am the kind of person to be in positions more like Danny(being blamed for ignorance) than Rafe. Also, RoqueAngel, any praise given to your story is not enough. One of the best stories written here. And to any other author who feels insulted by this, make your story longer. Trust me, people like longer stories better, most of the time.  
  
Danny walked down the stairs as he fastened his tie. A girl was sitting on the couch in a pale blue dress, nonchalantly watching "I Love Lucy."   
  
"Chelsea?" Danny asked.  
  
"I'm Jamie," the girl said.  
  
"Your brother told me your name was Chelsea," Danny protested.  
  
"Well, he has a sister named Chelsea. And Chelsea has a twin named Jamie," she said smugly, not enjoying the fact that she had to share a room with her twin because of this man.  
  
"Oh, twins. Rafe had twins," he said.  
  
She looked up at him strangly. "You knew my father?" she asked.  
  
He sat in a chair next to the couch she was sitting on. "Like a brother," he said.  
  
"Oh," Jamie said. "Can I ask you a question?" she said.  
  
"Shoot," Danny said.  
  
"He never wanted to talk about you. I know this may seem really rude, but who are you?" the girl asked.  
  
Danny sighed, he knew this was coming. He thought about where to start. "You know that tomb in your backyard?" he asked.  
  
"Yea," the girl said.  
  
"Well," Danny started, "that's mine."  
  
Jamie looked at him like he was some kind of alien. "I know it isn't a new development that you get a tombstone AFTER you die," she said.  
  
"Your parents, almost everyone who knew me before the raid thought I had died," he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"That's what the nurse told your father, and he told everyone back here the same. And to answer your next question, I asked the nurse to tell your father that I died," Danny said.  
  
"Why did you do that? Did you not like my parents?" Jamie asked him.  
  
Danny decided to go back and tell her everything, for her own peace of mind. "I'm gonna tell you a pretty long, but pretty interesting story now. Your father and I grew up on this very same piece of land. We were brothers. Now if you look in your dictionary, it'll tell you that a brother is someone who shares the same parents with another. Well, Rafe and I didn't have the same parents, but he was my brother, the only family I had. One month after he first met and started dating your mom, he volunteered to go to England. This was before America was ever in the war. Your mother and I were both stationed in Pearl Harbor. It was a very normal day when I received the information that your father's plane got shot down. Evelyn and I were devastated. Around three months later, I asked her on a date. I'm not sure if it was just to get over Rafe, or just because it felt right, but we did date. On December 6, Rafe showed up alive. Now I'm not really sure if you can imagine being in our position, but Rafe was really angry at me. The next day was December 7, when the Japanese bombed us. After that all happened, your father and I were assigned to a mission to bomb Tokyo. Some problems occured, and he had to crash land near Japanese camps. I went to save him. A battle ensued, and I got shot. I didn't die, but your dad thought I did. I didn't want to argue...I wanted him to know I died."  
  
"Why?" the girl asked, interrupting Danny's thoughts.  
  
"I felt I didn't deserve to be your mother's husband, or be your brother's father," he said.  
  
She looked at him silently. "You're...you're Danny's father...oh," she said.  
  
Danny started down the stairs, and saw his sister with tear-stained cheeks, sitting on the base of the stairs. "Chels?" he asked.  
  
She looked up. "I'm so sorry, Danny," she said before running up the stairs and closing the bathroom door shut behind her. He silently walked back up the stairs and gently knocked on the bathroom door.   
  
He heard muffled sobbing. "What'd ya do, sis?" he asked playfully. He waited for a responce, a slight giggle maybe. Nothing. Damnit. "Seriously, Chelsea, what's the matter?"  
  
Danny and Jamie stood behind Danny Jr., who at the moment was trying to persuade Chelsea to speak. "I guess she heard Jamie and me talking," Danny said.  
  
"Oh," his son said as he backed into his bedroom. Jamie got Chelsea to open the door and let her in, so Danny and his son were alone.  
  
"Are there any other children I should learn about?" Danny asked his son.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. Forgot about James when we were talking. But that's all. I promise," Danny told his father.  
  
"You call her James?" Danny asked.  
  
"Yea, but only me. 'Lil nickname for her," Danny looked out the window and saw Eric flying the old biplane. He quickly wiped away a tear. "Sorry about all of the emotional outbursts. Not usually like this around here. Rafe was a good man," he said, trying not to let his grief get the better of him. He still had to make it through the funeral service.   
  
Danny's eyes moved to where his son was looking. "Yea he was a great man," Danny agreed. He remembered the first time he went flying in the fire engine red biplane.   
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
FLASHBACK  
Bristol, Tennessee  
Summer of 1928  
  
Danny didn't even shed a tear at his own father's funeral. All the adults thought it was because he didn't know what death was. Old Uncle Bill talked to him about it. The eight year old listened politely, then explained that he knew how his father drank himself to death and that he would never see him again. It didn't matter to Danny. As far as he was concerned, his dad was no father at all. He still loved him, and he hated himself for loving such a cruel man. But he knew that Cole couldn't help acting like he did. And he forgave him once again.   
  
Jake, Rafe's father, was among the few friends and family of good 'ole Cole Walker. Rafe was the only other boy. Danny sat off to the side and stared at his father's body, so peacful and happy. He asked God why Cole was never that happy on earth. He demanded an answer, but God didn't say a word. Danny was so close to God when he was younger. He remembered going to church every Sunday with his mother, then with Rafe's family. Danny knew why God wouldn't answer him. God wouldn't answer an evil question.  
  
Rafe's father asked Danny to ride in the crop duster with him. Danny was more than excited. Rafe had told stories about flying. Rafe was so happy when he talked about flying, Danny couldb't wait.  
  
Jake strapped the boy in. He started the engine. Danny could feel the blood pounding in his head. The plane gained altitude and for Danny, it was love at first sight. Seeing the rows of wheat, he knew he would only feel himself in a plane.   
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Danny quickly realized he was sitting on his son's bed and not on a seat in a biplane. He glanced at the clock. "We're late," he said to his son, who was still watching Eric in the sky. Eric landed, and Danny stood up and walked out of the bedroom behind his father.   
  
Chelsea and Jamie had dried their eyes and Chelsea had already reapplied more makeup. "It's time to go," Danny said to the girls. "We have to meet your mother at the parlor."  
  
The girls both grabbed a packet of tissues before heading out the door and loading into Danny's car. Eric fixed his tie and jumped into the backseat with his sisters. Danny drove them to the parlor and they all walked in together. No one had a dry eye as they saw Rafe's body for the very first time. 


	3. The Funeral of Captain Rafe McCawley

Heart of a Volunteer  
Chapter 3: The Funeral of Captain Rafe McCawley  
  
Danny immediatly recognized Red and Gooz. He walked up to the two, sitting admiring Rafe's body the way they admired him on earth. "Hello Gooz, Red," Danny said as he took a seat directly behind them.   
  
"D...D....Danny! Are you a ghost? Is he a ghost?" Red asked Gooz.   
  
"So after hiding for twenty five miserable years, you decide to make yourself known at his funeral?" Gooz asked.   
  
"You knew about him being alive and all?" Red asked.  
  
"Yep, I was the one who helped him."  
  
"Listen, Red, I woulda told you, really, but I couldn't risk it. And, Gooz, I told them about my being alive yesterday. So there."  
  
They all became solemn as Evelyn walked up to Danny. "Can, I uh talk to you?" she asked, on the verge on tears. Danny nodded to the two men and walked onto the deck with Evelyn.  
  
"I know why you came back," she whispered.  
  
"To meet my son," he answered.  
  
"My memory's gone with my old age, not my logic, Daniel Walker. It was very noble of you, or just stupid, not to come home with him...to say you were dead. I would have been yours then, Danny. It didn't matter about our son, I loved you more anyway. I don't know why you waited until Rafe died until you came to reclaim me. He wasn't an obstacle for you. I would have been your's Danny," she said as she sat on a swing and looked towards the moon. "There was always hope."  
  
"I was scared," he admitted. "Evelyn, if the police hadn't of come that night, I would have been eating through a tube for a week in your hospital. I felt like the least I could do for him was to die. And I know that sounds so stupid, but I've always had respect for him."  
  
"So...did you care more about his friendship than my love?" she asked.  
  
"It's been so hard, trying to move on without you. It didn't matter how hard I tried, I never loved Betty the way I loved you. You were my everything, Evelyn. But, lying in the dirt, I felt as if Rafe never supported me, I could never have a full life with you Evelyn."  
  
She sighed and got ready to tell Danny something she knew she would regret later. "He wanted you to be with me, Danny. The only reason he was with me when you came back is because you asked him to. In truth, he didn't even love me. Before he left, that wasn't an act. We were madly in love. But then when I saw you in a different light, you were the man of my dreams. A woman can fall in and out of love numerous times throughout her life, but she only has that feeling inside of her for one man. It was you, Danny. God, I didn't need another daring, adventerous young pilot. I had to worry about myself and eventually our children. I didn't need my husband to be an added distraction. But once again, life didn't ask me what I wanted. I love Eric, Chelsea, Jamie, don't get me wrong. But, the only reason they were born was to make us feel somewhat better about being married, to have a purpose other than Danny. I always loved you more. I still do."  
  
Danny gulped. He took her in his arms and held her close. He could smell her familar scent, heard her light, delicate breathing. "I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over again. He gently pressed his lips on her forehead. He wiped away her tears, and they stayed outside for the rest of the night.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
There was well over 500 people at Rafe's funeral. Friends, friends of the family, former servicemen and women, mere acquittances. They all came to honor a great man. He deserved every single prayer that was said for him.  
  
Danny listened intently to the priest, and when it was time, he walked up to deliver the eulogy. He tried to appease his nerves, to make sure he wouldn't break down in the middle of his speach.  
  
"Rafe McCawley was the best friend I ever knew. I loved that man like a brother. Looking at your faces now, I know each and every one of you has a story about Rafe. I've talked to many girls I haven't seen since high school telling me Rafe gave them her first kiss. The men who respected Rafe like I did will tell you that he was always pushing you to be stronger, better.  
  
Rafe fought and lived through two different wars. Cancer finally took this great man, not another's rifle. It's hard to believe that after everything we've been through, anything could make Rafe weak.   
  
Rafe died a hero. He didn't ask to be one. But he had the heart, the spirit, and nothing could stop him. Now I'm not gonna stand up here and lie to you; I'm not gonna say Rafe was a perfect, angelic man. He wasn't. But the soul of the man, the way he made you feel when you were down, the way he lifted you. It was something I also envied for. I envied the way he could walk into a room and make it seem brighter.   
  
In this simple town in Tennessee, we grew up two simple farm boys who got the chance to fly. We joined the Air Force to do good, and I am proud to tell you that we did bring honor to this small town. He's proud of you, Bristol.  
  
And to his children. Eric, Jamie, Chelsea," he paused. "Danny. He's proud of all of you, too. I've only known you for a few days, but it's long enough to know that Rafe loved you and was so proud of each of you.  
  
And Evelyn. He loved you. And it was love for you that kept him alive. I can stand here and pretend it was all about me, but I know it was you. He would risk his life for me, but you too had a special bond that was not comprable to anything any one else has together. You're my hero, Evelyn McCawley." He knew the last bit he said sounded really stupid to everyone other than himself and Evelyn. He quietly took his seat and struggled to make it through the last of the service.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
University of Tennessee dorm room  
Knoxville, Tennessee  
  
Danny entered his dorm for the first time since he met his real father about a week ago. He saw his roommate making out with his girlfriend on the sofa. He quickly mumbled an apology, before noticing it wasn't his girlfriend.   
  
His eyes widened and he walked back into the hall. His roommate quickly followed. "That isn't your girl," Danny said. He had been raised with morals and values, not to cheat on your girlfriend.  
  
"Don't tell Kim, please man. Please. It was a mistake. I met her downstairs and one thing led to another. Listen, I am so sorry," he pleaded with Danny.  
  
A word his roommate had said made Danny aware of something. "What's her last name?" Danny demanded.  
  
"Whose?"   
  
"Kim's," Danny said.  
  
"Uh, Walker man. Why?" he asked.  
  
Matt didn't have time to react before Danny's fist blinded him. He fell to the ground. Danny kicked him and demanded that he get up. He backed away long enough for him to stand, then hit him again. He tried to fight back, but he was to disoriented to know where Danny even was. Danny hit him one last time, and once again he fell to the ground. "Kim Walker is my sister, you asshole," Danny said before walking down the stairs and out of the dormatory. 


	4. November 24, 1966

Heart of a Volunteer  
Chapter 4: November 24, 1966  
A/N: This is going to be a very very hard chapter for me to write. I'm not going to give anything away. I'll explain more at the author's note at the end of the chapter.  
  
Bristol, Tennessee  
November 19, 1966  
6 Months Later  
  
Danny Jr. has graduated with a M.D. Eric is a junior in high school. Chelsea and Jamie are finishing middle school. Danny is a Literature teacher at the high school. Evelyn and he have gone on a few dates, but no talk of marriage yet.  
  
Danny followed Eric into the house. It was empty except for Evelyn since the girls were still in school and Danny Jr. was out with his new girlfriend.  
  
Evelyn walked into the foyer wiping her hands on a dishcloth. "Why are you two home early? Are you sick?" she asked Eric putting the back of her hand to his forehead.   
  
"Eric, you should go upstairs and change," Danny said, and Eric walked up the stairs.   
  
"What's the matter?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Alex collapsed today in gym," Danny whispered motioning her to the kitchen. She sat at the table. Eric had known Alex since preschool. They'd gone through everything together- from sharing toys to liking girls. They were both very cute, very popular boys at their co-ed catholic school. Evelyn converted to Catholicism after Danny's *death*, and Rafe did also soon after Danny was born. It was known that Alex had a heart problem from a young age. He wasn't supposed to live after the age of one. He was seventeen.  
  
"Is it serious?" she asked. "What hospital is he at?"   
  
"We need to pray, Evelyn," Danny said. "They're taking him to Knoxville. We need to pray," he repeated.  
  
"Is Eric going to the hospital?" she asked.  
  
"I told him I'd take him. Unless you want to," he started.  
  
"No. Eric has found more of a father in you than I ever thought he would. He needs his father, Danny. Go with him," she said.  
  
He nodded. He started up the stairs, but stopped when he saw Eric was ready. "Are you sure you want to go?" Danny asked him.  
  
"Yes," Eric said courageously.  
  
"Then let's go. Evelyn, start eating without us. We might be late," he said. And with that Danny and Eric started to make the expedition to Knoxville.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Danny and Eric walked through the corridors before they found Alex's family, sitting, waiting. "Eric," Mrs. Harrison, Alex's mom, said as she hugged him. "I'm so glad you came. He's in a coma, but if you want to go in you can. Katy's in there now."  
  
Eric nodded and sat next to Danny in some seats. A few minutes later, Katy walked out. Eric stood up and hugged her, and she wiped away a few tears. "He loves you," Eric whispered. "No matter what happens, you have to know that."  
  
Katy nodded in understanding. Danny felt imensely proud of Eric, even though he wasn't his biological father. Eric walked into the room. He left his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave at any moment, but pushed himself towards the bed.   
  
His friend was badly bruised from his fall, and many of his teeth were knocked out. Eric had never seen so many tubes, and they were all going into his body. He walked to the side of the bed. "You're not gonna die. You wanna know why? Because your family, and every one of us guys, and especially Katy love you too much to let you die. You won't die, okay Alex? I won't let you. You have to be strong. And I'm gonna be strong right here with you."  
  
Eric remained silent, listening to the machines keeping Alex alive. "It isn't supposed to be this way," Eric muttered. "You're not supposed to die. Not this young. It's too soon. We never got to go see Elvis. Remember how we said we wouldn't get old until we saw Elvis? Man, you can't die on me now." He finally let himself cry.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
It was hard to get through the week with Alex's illness hanging over them like a storm cloud. The girls were under the impression that Alex was going to be fine in a few weeks. Evelyn and Danny Jr. would only talk about the medical aspects of him. So that left Danny. The only one Eric felt he could talk to.  
  
Eric sat in the biplane as Danny worked on it's engine. "He's a lot like you, Danny," Eric started. "He's real quiet and a real good listener. And he's real dedicated to stickball," Eric said smiling. Eric, Alex, and a bunch of other juniors would gather at the McCawley/Walker field every weekend for a rousing game of stickball. Eric and Alex were the originaters, and Danny didn't know what Eric would do. Even if Alex did somehow make it out of this alive, he wouldn't be able to join in another game of stickball. "Except for when he and Katy were doing something."  
  
There was silence other than the clanging of Danny's wrench to the engine of the plane. "He was a real groovy kid," Danny remarked. Eric gave him a look and laughed.  
  
"Never use that word in front of my friends," Eric threatened. Danny chuckled, too.  
  
"Time for dinner," Evelyn said standing at the door of the barn.   
  
Eric and Danny walked out of the barn. "Anytime you need to talk, I'll be there to listen," Danny promised.  
  
"Thanks," Eric said. "I'd like that."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Thursday was Thanksgiving. Aunt Lucy, Uncle Tommy, Grandpa Richie, Uncle Mark, Anna, and Ryan were all coming to their house for the big meal. The house was especially solemn with the absence of Rafe and the declining of Alex's health.  
  
After everyone had their fill of turkey and pie, the men retreated to the living room to watch football while the women talked while washing dishes. Evelyn picked the phone up when it rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Is Eric there?" A girl's voice asked.  
  
"Hold on," Evelyn got Eric and he took the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" Eric asked.  
  
"It's Christina," the girl said. It was Eric's old girlfriend. They were still good friends.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Listen, Alex is brain dead," she said.  
  
"What?" Eric asked, unbelieving.  
  
"Eric, go down to the church. Someone will drive you to see him."  
  
The two phones hung up. Eric hugged his mother, who stood shocked. "What is it?" she asked calmly.  
  
"He's...Alex is brain dead," Eric said trying to compose himself. He walked out the door and drove his pickup to the church.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
That night, Eric said goodby. He knew it could be his last chance. He didn't know what else to do, so he prayed. He prayed whenever he got a free moment of silence.  
  
But his attempts were futile.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
On November 24, Alex Harrison died. He was seventeen years old. He was the kind of person that never said a harsh word, was always upbeat. He had heart problems from a young age. The world had this brilliant human being 16 more years than they were supposed to. Thank you, God. We love you always, Alex.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: There was a 17 year old boy who died on November 24, 2001. His name was Matt. There is truth behind everything I put about Alex. I based Jamie and Chelsea on one person, me. And in this chapter, my brother Michael is Eric.  
  
Matt had a girlfriend named Katy and had family and friends that loved him. He loved playing wiffleball with my brother and he had heart problems. Matt was exactly the kind of person you would want for a friend. He was nice and always happy, never said a rude word. I've never seen so many people come to mourn one. And they came to mourn Matt. So, I hope this was not written in vain. RIP MPV. 


	5. The Present

Heart of a Volunteer  
Chapter 5: The Present  
  
A/N: Okay, I just read *thinking really hard and not coming up with a name* someone's review and the whole CD thing, you're right. Lol, I get caught up in my stories and I write stuff that I know when re-reading it that I was wrong(I remembered while taking a walk one day that Red's last name was Winkle so I had to go back in my story Life Stories and change all that). I didn't think anyone read these so even a *bad* review is usually appriciated lol.  
  
November 29, five days after Alex died, was Eric's birthday. He turned 17 on a solemn note. The girl he took to homecoming that year and one of his friends, Mary Beth, gave him a St. Alexander pin. His family gave him the usual gifts of clothes and records. He thanked them all, then walked out into the barn. He climbed up inside the biplane.  
  
He sat in silence, fingering the pin. His whole world had been turned upside down in the duration of ten days, from the time Alex first collapsed. People he had never met walked up to him and asked how he was doing. "If I don't talk to my own mother about it, what makes you think I'll talk to you!" he wanted to scream. But he never did. He smiled and politely said "Fine, thanks," and walked away. From the window in the barn, he had a view of the stickball field. He laid his head on the dash.  
  
"Happy birthday," he heard a voice say. He quickly lifted up his head.  
  
"Geez, you scared me," Eric said to Danny.  
  
"I thought I might find you out here," he said taking a seat in the old cannibalized plane Rafe and he used to *fly* in when they were younger.  
  
"Yea," Eric said, determined not to let Danny see his emotions this time.  
  
"If you don't want to talk, I can wait until later," Danny said.  
  
"No. Just, I don't know. I'm still scared," Eric said.  
  
"Why are you scared?" Danny asked.  
  
"He was my age. We did the same things every weekend. What if that can happen to me?" he asked.  
  
"Alex had a problem with his heart, Danny. He would've died soon anyway. Except it would've been slow and very painful. He's in peace now with God."  
  
"I know," he said. "I understand. But it doesn't make the pain go away."  
  
"Humans are so lucky, Eric. We get people to love. We get friends and family, and eventually spouses. And all of this is what makes our lives truly special. But sometimes, God takes these people away from us. And we have to mourn, it's human, but then we have to accept that Alex is in a better place." Eric sniffed and nodded. "Here, I have something for you. It's a birthday present."  
  
Eric jumped out of the red plane and walked over to the old brown wreck of wood. He leaned on it and took the paper from Danny. It was a tribute to Alex. There was a picture of him as a baby with the date October 5, 1949 next to it. The middle was a picture of Eric and Alex in kindergarden, with their huge toothless smiles and their hair totally messed up. Eric managed a small chuckle at how stupid he looked. The final picture was one of about a month ago with Eric and Alex and a few other guys playing stickball. The date November 24, 1966 was located next to it. "Thanks...dad," Eric said wiping away a few tears.  
  
Danny smiling. "You're welcome son," he said.  
  
"Eric?" a girl asked, freezing outside of their barn.  
  
"Katy, come in. You must be freezing," Eric said ushering her in and closed the door as Danny left.   
  
"I need someone to talk to. And you were the closest person to him other than me," she said shivering. He grabbed a blanket and handed it to her. They both sat on a pile of blanets in the corner. She looked at the picture in his hand. A tear streamed down her face. "I miss him so much."  
  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Shhh, it's okay," Eric comforted. "I miss him too."  
  
"God, I loved him so much," Katy whispered. "I still do."  
  
"He loved you, too. Everyday he told me he'd marry you, if you'd accept."  
  
"We were going to get married when we were twenty. He promised me."  
  
He pulled her in closer. "I remember this one time, just a few years ago, when we were out playing stickball. Oh geez, I think it was Alex, Derrik, and Justin on a team against the twins and me. Justin passed Derrik on the bases, and Alex was so mad. He picked up this trashcan that I had lying around, and I told him you can't throw that! It has the BSA logo on it," Katy shook her head, but a smiled slowly formed on her lips. "He threw it halfway to Mexico in frustration," Eric said smiling. Katy let out a small giggle.   
  
He looked up from the ground and found Katy's face just inches away from his own. He leaned in, and gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He pulled away for a second. He looked into her eyes for permission. Her eyes glossed over and she shook her head no. He nodded, and they sat in silence. But she let Eric keep his hand over her's.  
  
They were so wrapped up in each other and Alex that they didn't notice a figure walking away from the barn, shocked at what he had seen through the window.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"Evelyn, do you remember what happened with us?" Danny demanded.  
  
"Danny, they're children! And Alex is dead, okay? Not maybe, we buried his body. He isn't coming back," Evelyn protested.  
  
"I still think that I should at least tell him what happened."  
  
"God knows that we can't comfort them. They need each other now," Evelyn said.   
  
"That's what we thought," Danny whispered.  
  
"You haven't been a father," Evelyn said.  
  
"What have the last six months been to you then? Because they sure as hell meant something to me. Rafe took care of Danny for twenty four years. And I'm gonna be a father to Eric and Chelsea and Jamie now. And right now, Eric needs his father more than ever. And I know how he feels. And I can help him. So, I won't let you tell me I can't. I will help him. That's what he needs," Danny said.  
  
Evelyn stared at him. "He's a child. He needs the experience of making decisions like these on his own."  
  
"No he doesn't," Danny snapped. "I sure as hell didn't. It will just end up hurting both of them more."  
  
"Do you think what we shared hurt us? I don't. Because I still love you. And we both love Danny. So, do you still love me?"  
  
"Of course I do! Evelyn, I've wanted to marry you for twenty five long years!" Danny exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Captain, if that was a lame proposal. But when you want to try again, this time making the girl feel special, she might accept," Evelyn said, tracing her finger up his arm.  
  
"When I first kissed you, I knew I would never be the same. Because I had found my soul mate. My one true love. And ever since that day, I've known that you're the only woman I want to marry. I want your children to call me dad. I want to lull you back to sleep when you have a nightmare. I want to wake up next to the most beautiful woman in the world. So, Captain Evelyn Stewart McCawley, will you marry me?" Danny asked.   
  
She shrugged then burst out into the biggest smile he had ever seen. "I would be a fool not to, Captain Walker."  
  
He picked her up and twirled her around. Eric walked through the kitchen door. He nodded at them, knowing the proposal was coming. "Way to go dad," he said. He grabbed the keys off the counter. "I'm just gonna ride Katy home. Bye," he said walking back out the door.   
  
"I love you," Danny whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." 


	6. The War

Heart of a Volunteer  
Chapter 6: The War  
A/N: Today is 12-17. Yesterday, Sunday, was 12-16. I watched Touched By An Angel and it gave me the idea for this chapter. That kid was hot! Lol. Okay, anyway on with it.  
  
Danny never got drafted. He was lucky. Now he was 25.   
  
Danny walked into the house around 7:00. "Where have you been?" Evelyn asked, looking at her watch. "It's 7:00!"  
  
"I had to go without telling you, I knew you would try to talk me out of it. And I knew it was something I have to do."  
  
"What did you buy?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"I didn't buy anything, mom," he said as Danny joined him in the foyer. Eric followed close behind. "I enlisted."  
  
"Oh my God," Danny said.   
  
"I don't understand. Enlisted in what?" Evelyn asked, nieve to the idea that Danny would join the army.  
  
"I enlisted in the Air Force," he said. "I leave the day after Christmas."  
  
"Why? You just finished college. You have such a productive life ahead of you!" Evelyn said.  
  
"Because my world is in ruins. I don't know what else to do. But I know I have to do something. Maybe I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for war, but I still believe it will be the ruin of the world."  
  
They stood in silence. "I guess I better go pack then," Danny said before running up the stairs.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Danny walked into his son's bedroom. "Are you sure you want to go over there? It's a real war, and a lot people are dying."  
  
"Sara's brother died," he said putting some clothes into a duffel bag. Sara was his girlfriend.  
  
"So do you think she'll like her boyfriend dying too?" he asked.  
  
"I won't die," Danny said.  
  
"That's what everyone says. But people die. It's the truth."  
  
"Then, I'll die for my country. Because they need all the men they can get. And I'm willing to go."  
  
"Air Force, huh? Taking after your old man," Danny said.  
  
"Yea," Danny said.  
  
There was an awkward pause. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
Danny hugged his father. "I'll miss you, dad."  
  
"You be sure to come home, son."  
  
"I will. I promise you I will."  
  
"Good hunting, Danny," Danny whispered as he walked out of the room.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Christmas Eve  
  
Danny turned off the interstate. "Danny, you took the wrong exit," Evelyn said.   
  
"We'll find it from here," Danny said.  
  
After a few minutes of Evelyn's impatience, Danny pulled into a church parking lot. "Get out," he said. The kids obliged in the back. Evelyn sat and looked at him. "You too, come on."  
  
"What are we doing here?"  
  
"Getting married," he said. He stepped out of the car and walked towards the church.   
  
"Wait, Danny," Evelyn called slamming the car door shut. He stopped so she could catch up with him. "My parents..." she started.  
  
"Are in the church," Danny finished. She smiled, knowing Danny thought of everything to surprise her. The kids even knew what was going on.   
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too. Now the priest isn't gonna wait forever," Danny said as he started up the stairs.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Danny stood next to his father at the alter, his best man. He watched Evelyn being walked down the aisle by his grandfather. "She looks amazing," Danny whispered to his son. He nodded.  
  
Danny glanced over the crowd. He saw Evelyn's parents, Evelyn's siblings Lucy, Tommy and Michael, Rafe's little brother Mark, and his niece Anna and nephews Ryan and Harrison. Mark reminded him so much of Rafe. He saw Rafe's children. He smiled as Evelyn put her hand in his. He looked over the pews again, wishing Rafe to be there.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"With the power invested in me by the state of Tennessee, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Danny smiled at her. He gently leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her hands around his neck. He backed away from her. "Not in church, Ev," he whispered. They both smiled.  
  
The descended down the aisle as the organist played the Wedding March. "That was the best Christmas Eve of my life," Evelyn said when they were outside.  
  
"Well wait until you open your present tonight," he said smiling.  
  
"Everyone to my house!" Sherrie, Evelyn's mom, said. They smiled and gathered in the car.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Danny waited until after the kids openned all of their CDs and new clothes until he gave Evelyn the box. She carefully and patiently openned it and openned the box inside the paper. "Oh, Danny, it's beautiful," she said balancing the gold diamond necklace on her fingers.  
  
"You two dears get home," Sherrie said. "The kids can stay here so they can open the gifts from Santa early tomorrow." The children laughed and rolled their eyes.   
  
"Bye," Danny said helping Evelyn up from the floor.   
  
"Bye bye," Evelyn said waving. They walked out the door and headed home.  
  
A/N: Chapter's done. I think you know what happens on a couple's wedding night, and I believe I don't have to write it out for you. See ya in chapter 7. Please review because I never get any reviews! ::pouts:: 


	7. I Could Be Your Hero

Heart of A Volunteer  
Chapter Seven: I Could Be Your Hero  
  
A/N: Song of the month: Enrique Iglesias' "Hero." So, look at the chapter title. Lol, I love this song!  
  
Evelyn hugged her son again. "We're really going to miss you," she said.  
  
"I know mom, you've told me. Please stop crying," he pleaded.  
  
Danny patted him on the arm. "We'll be waiting here for you. You can come home whenever you want. Just make the call."  
  
"I know dad," he said growing more impatient by the second.  
  
"I guess this is goodby," Chelsea said.  
  
"Stop that. You'll see me again. I promise," Danny said.  
  
"You're gonna make me proud," Jamie said. "I know it."  
  
"Thanks," he said smiling.   
  
"Don't die," Eric said. Danny saluted them all then got in a taxi. They waved goodby solemnly.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Eric put his arm around Katy's shoulders at the theater. They didn't let their relationship get too serious, but they would occassionally date.   
  
Eric held her closer when the main character got bruitally slaughtered. She gasped at the bloodshed. He pressed his lips against her forehead to calm her down. She relaxed into his arms. They were so happy.  
  
Later that night, they sat on the blankets in the barn. She laid her head down and gently pulled him on top of her body. She pressed her lips against him. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. She smiled. "Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said. He didn't need to ask twice. He gently pulled her shirt above her head.   
  
"No, this just isn't right he said, breaking away from her. "I love you, Katy. I love you too much to let us do this. Not now, we're too young."  
  
She nodded. "Eric?" she asked.  
  
"I'm here," he said still holding her after she put her shirt back on.  
  
"Do you really love me?"  
  
She looked up into his deep brown eyes. "I think I do," he answered after a long pause. "Yes," he said more surely. "I do love you."  
  
"Good," she said snuggling against him again. "Because I love you, too."  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
Jamie sat next to her father. The sun was bright, but the wind made it bitterly cold. "I've done everything," she said. "Everything," she repeated.   
  
"Radiator?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, everything's fine." She replied. "It just won't work."  
  
"Hmm," he said jumping up and looking inside. "Jamie," he breathed out.  
  
"Daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Pass the fuel," he said.  
  
She reluctantly did it, embarassed that she had forgot a simple detail like that. "Oops."   
  
"No problem," Danny said. "Hey, you wanna go up?"  
  
"Do you have time?" she asked.  
  
"I always have time, Jame," he said hoisting her up. She sat in the back.  
  
Danny finished refueling the plane before jumping in. He started the engine. "Rafe ever teach you how to fly 'er?" Danny asked.  
  
"Tried, a few months before...ya know. I'm a slow learner," she said. "He grew a little impatient, and since I wasn't one of the guys, he figured, ya know, I didn't need to know."  
  
"Everyone should get the chance," he yelled before they left the ground. In the air, no words were used because no words were needed. The silence was conversation enough.  
  
Danny showed Jamie a few tricks he knew before landing. When he stopped the plane, she jumped out. "Whew," she said.  
  
"Would your sister like a ride?" Danny asked seeing the approaching figure dressed in fake fur and the most clothes he had ever seen on a single person at one time.   
  
"Naw, she's a wimp."  
  
"We're not located in the Arctic," Danny reminded Chelsea as she walked within hearing range. "You wanna take a ride?"  
  
"Not in this weather!" she exclaimed. "I just came out to tell you dinner's ready."  
  
"Tell your mom we'll be in," Danny said heading towards the barn.  
  
"Later," Jamie said following her dad.  
  
He stopped just short. "We start the first day of spring. Dawn. No exceptions. You will know how to fly by summer." He turned and faced her. "I guarantee it."  
  
"Can't wait," Jamie said. She pulled her jacket closer to her body. "Now why did you walk all this way to tell me this?"  
  
"Because it's cold. And you need to get used to this weather. And you're lucky we aren't in Alaska."  
  
She smiled. They both walked backed to the house.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Review people, I love you! Who do you want to see more of? Come on! The review takes 1 minute. Do it! Click the button and type! Fun fun fun! 


	8. Heart of a Volunteer

Heart of a Volunteer  
Chapter 8: Heart of a Volunteer  
  
November 13, 1967  
  
Danny felt alone on the muddy ground he laid. He wasn't really sure how he got there, and he wasn't sure if anyone alive was near him. His plane was a crashed, fiery mess yards away from where his bloody body was sprawled out. "Help," he whispered. He couldn't lift his head to see if there was anyone within ear shot.  
  
He wasn't new, he wasn't sure how he let it happen. All he knew was that bullets sprayed through his plane, and he barely made it out alive. He heard people running. He wasn't sure why. Maybe there was a fight, and they were running from it. Or maybe they saw him laying there and they had come to save him. He was hoping they would save him.  
  
The girl was standing over him, and he thought she was an angel. The sun was directly behind her, illuminating her already beautiful features. "Am I in Heaven?" he asked.  
  
"Far from it. You're in Vietnam, flyboy," the girl said.  
  
"Well, then you mind helping me? I have a major headache," he said.  
  
"You're bleeding from your head; it's probably more than a headache."  
  
"Are you a nurse?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, and so is she," she said pointing at her friend.   
  
They drape his arms over their shoulders and help him stand. "I can't walk," he said, his vision was blury and his balance was off.   
  
They put him back on the ground while the second girl ran to find help. "So, is that your plane over there?" she asked looking in the plane's direction.  
  
"Yep," he said. "I've had better landings."  
  
She sat next to him and started examining the gaping cut on his head. "Pretty bad," she whispered.  
  
"But I'll be okay?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I'm just gonna lay here and take a quick nap before your friend gets back," he said laying his head back on the dirty ground.  
  
"No!" she said forcing him up. "You can't sleep, sorry flyboy."  
  
"I'm so tired," he whined.  
  
"Just, uh, talk to me. Where were you born? Do you have any family?"  
  
"Tennessee. Brother and two sisters," he said staring into her blue eyes.  
  
"Okay. I was born in West Virginia actually. Not too far actually."  
  
"No," he agreed. "Now why can't a nice country girl like yourself let a nice man like me sleep?"   
  
"You know why. And I'm not a country girl. I was born north. Faaar north. Not to say a nice country boy like yourself doesn't charm me."  
  
"Oh so you'd go out with me?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him funny. "You're talking strange now. I can't trust anything you say in your state."  
  
"I have a girlfriend," he said. His eyes wandered, although he wanted the girl in front of him. "But I've never felt like this before for a girl."  
  
"That's because you're hurt!"  
  
"I hurt," he agreed.  
  
"Your head hurts."  
  
"I think it's my heart," he said. She smiled at his innocense.   
  
"You don't even know me," she said. The other girl came running back, with a bunch of men at her heals. They carried a stretcher.   
  
He was about to be taken away. "What's your name?" he asked the girl.  
  
"Meg," she called to the boy she had just met.  
  
"I'm Danny!" he called back. "Danny Walker!"  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
Meg flung the curtain open to a wide awake Danny. "Sleep well?" she asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said.  
  
"Are you aware what you said to me before you passed out?" she asked.  
  
"Well, if I had half of my sense, it would be to say thank you."  
  
"You asked me out, well you said you'd never felt like that for a girl. And you informed me of your girlfriend."  
  
"Wow. Did I tell you that I don't love her, I just said I did?" he asked.  
  
"No, actually you didn't."  
  
"Well, I did, I mean I lied to her. I don't love her."  
  
"And why exactly are you telling me this?" the girl asked.  
  
"Because, I think I wanna ask you out. And I wanna start off with an honest relationship."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"You're beautiful. So, is Saturday at seven okay?"  
  
"Listen, flyboy. You won't be out of here until at least Sunday."  
  
"Sunday at seven all right with you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my God. You pilots just don't learn. No is no."  
  
"And one date is just that. One date."  
  
"Meg, is it? My memory went a little when I fell asleep."  
  
"It's Meg."  
  
"Well, Meg. If you would please send this to the address on the envelope, it would be greatly appriciated."  
  
She took the envelope out of his hands. "Family?" she asked.  
  
"Girlfriend. I mean, ex-girlfriend."  
  
She sighed and pulled the curtain shut. "You know you wanna date me!" he called.   
  
She popped her head back in the room. "You should get some sleep. You're hallucinating, flyboy."  
  
"I can understand those five syllable words you throw at me."  
  
She counted the syllables on her fingers and realized he was right. "Sleep. Now."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She walked down the hall, and couldn't help but smile to herself.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
*A/N: I know what you're thinking. He went to war for this girl, and now he's leaving her. Not the case. I'll explain it later.*  
***************************************************************************************************************  
Jamie felt the speed of the aircraft as she took the controls. Danny smiled at her from the backseat. She had been flying on her own since June, and only occasionally did he ride with her.   
  
When they finally did land, after a thirty minute duration spent in the air, Danny critiqued her on everything from the lack of fuel to the bumpy landing. "Backseat driver," she snorted. They both chuckled.   
  
Chelsea stood in the entrance of the barn. "Dinner already?" Danny asked looking at his watch. Only 4:00.   
  
"No, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"Flying," she said.  
  
A smile crept over Danny's face. "I'd love to teach you."  
***************************************************************************************************************  
Eric's face immediatly became hot as he held the envelope in his hands. Evelyn stood behind him, waiting for him to open it. "Mom, I can't do it," he said handing it to her.  
  
"Calm down," she said. "I can't open this for you."  
  
"But it's Georgetown!" he protested. "I mean GEORGE-TOWN. The only school I've wanted to go to since I was eight!"  
  
"You're very smart and you scored so high on your ACT's. I'm sure you got in."  
  
"No, mom. Listen to me. GEORGETOWN. Not the University of Tennessee. Okay? GEORGETOWN!"  
  
"Open it."  
  
He took a deep breath and openned the envelope. He shut his eyes as he pulled the paper out from inside. "You read it," he said thrusting the paper into her arms.  
  
She did, and her expression didn't change. "Did I get in?" he asked trying to read her Poker face.  
  
"I don't know," she said handing the paper back to him. "Find out for yourself."  
  
He looked her dead in the eyes, mad that she wouldn't tell him. Slowly, his eyes found their way to the paper. "Oh my God," he said very slowly.  
  
"What?" Danny said coming in from outside.  
  
"I....I'm going to Georgetown!" he screamed. "I GOT IN!" 


End file.
